In computing, user interfaces are often provided to present a file system to a user. For example, a user may browse or scroll through a list of items in a flat file system. In another example, files may be organized or displayed in a hierarchical structure of folders. Typically, it is the responsibility of the user to determine and maintain the hierarchical structure. The structure of the folders does not change unless the structured is modified by the user.